Star Wars Song Spoofs
by jadesfire22
Summary: In which...we spoof songs using Star Wars lyrics. It's quite simple, really.
1. Chapter 1

Credit to my awesome sister who came up with this idea and wrote the song with me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. I do not own the song "Everybody Wants to Rule the World." I do not own a wheel-bike. I would like to.(My sister would like to own a varactyl.)

Please review this and you will receive a virtual varactyl! (named Boga Fett because reasons)

Everybody Wants to Use the Force

(to the tune of "Everybody Wants to Rule the World"-look up the song on Youtube and sing along in your head!)

Welcome, new Jedi  
There's no turning back  
Even while you sleep  
We will find you

Practicing your levitation  
Always doing meditation  
Everybody wants to use the Force

It's my destiny  
I'm the Chosen One  
Help me to decide  
Help me make the most  
Of true love and of power  
All Sand People better cower  
Everybody wants to use the Force

There's a room in the Jedi temple  
Locking eyes while the planet's tumbling down  
When they do I'll be Force-choking you

So mad you chopped my arm off  
So sad now I have this cough *  
Everybody wants to use the Force

I can't stand Republic control  
So now I've sold my own soul  
Everybody wants to use the Force

Say that you'll never never never lose it  
Sith lightning, why not use it?  
Everybody wants to use the Force  
All for Sith and total power  
All the Jedi better cower  
Everybody wants to use the Force!

*ish...thing...ok that's more General Grievous but 'heavy breathing' rhymes with nothing...cut us some slack!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own Star Wars or "Some Nights." But we do own the Star Wars DVDs...and we do have some nights.

Yay angsty Luke song!

"Some Nights" (to the tune of...you guessed it..."Some Nights")

Some nights I pilot X-wings with the Rogues  
Some nights I use the Force alone  
Some nights I wish that I'd never got involved  
Some nights I wish I'd just stayed home

But I still wake up, I still see Ben's ghost  
Yoda, I'm still not sure what I fight for, oh  
Whoa oh oh (What do I fight for?)  
Whoa oh oh (What do I fight for?)  
Most nights I don't know anymore...

Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh

This is it, Biggs, this is war - we're sitting on Yavin Four!  
Let's blow that Death Star already!  
I was never one to refuse the tech  
Or my faithful astromech  
I'm a new Jedi and I'm not so sure,  
But here I come with just the Force alone

That's alright (that's alright)  
I'm a true Jedi flying tonight  
For a sec I stop wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am  
Oh, who am I? Mmm... Mmm...

Well, some nights I wish that this all would end  
'Cause I could use some sleep for a change.  
And some nights I'm scared the Dark Side will win  
Vader comes back again, and back again...

But I still wake up, I still see Ben's ghost  
Yoda, I'm still not sure what I fight for, oh  
Whoa oh oh (What do I fight for?)  
Whoa oh oh (What do I fight for?)  
Most nights I don't know... (oh, fight on)

So this is it. I almost died for this?  
Left from Tatooine for this?  
I saw my homestead burn for this?

(Fight on)

No. When I see space, when I see, when I see space, dark's all it is  
When I hear songs, they sound like Ewoks*, so yub nub.  
Oh, fight on. Oh, fight on. Oh, fight on!

Well, that is it guys, that is all - one battle in, on the run again  
All nineteen years, I'm not sure if we can withstand  
Vader destroyed all the folks at home  
Sorry to leave, aunt, I had to go  
I saw you die alone all dried up in the desert sun...

My heart is breaking for my sister and her planet that was lost  
When I look into my nephew's eyes

[they're yellow

WHAT

Darth Caedus WHAT ARE YOU DOING STOP STOPPIT**]

~~okay back to the song sorry for that~~

My heart is breaking for my sister and her planet that was lost  
When I look into the Rebels' eyes  
Man, you wouldn't believe the most determined plans that can come from...  
Some terrible things...ah...

Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,

That night on Hoth Han wouldn't believe the dream I just had about Ben and me  
Han saved me now but he couldn't see

It's for the best the truth was realized...  
Not for the best Ben told me lies...Oh...  
It's for the best the truth was realized...  
Not for the best Ben told me lies...Oh...

*This has nothing to do with the rest of the song (which was SUPPOSED to be set in Episode IV) but Ewoks. Come on. They're awesome. :)

**Chronology died, ok?

Thanks for reading! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

More practical disclaimer: These spoofs are getting worse by the chapter.

So, anyway, this idea comes from the end of the Special Edition of Episode 6, where you see that stormtrooper surfing the crowd. This is the story of why he's there...sort of...

The Ballad of the Random TIE Pilot Who Got Mad at the Empire One Day (to the tune of "I Don't Care")

I got this feeling when I saw the fall of Coruscant  
I crashed my TIE into the ground.  
I watched, I let it burn.  
I picked up a crazed stormtrooper and let him surf the crowd.  
I crashed my TIE into the ground.

I don't care,  
I love it.  
I don't care.

I got this feeling when I saw the fall of Coruscant  
I crashed my TIE into the ground.  
I watched, I let it burn.  
I picked up a crazed stormtrooper and let him surf the crowd.  
I crashed my TIE into the ground.

I don't care,  
I love it.  
I don't care.

You're on your oppressed road, I'm in the Hydian Way  
You want me in a line, but I am up in space.  
You're kriffin' hard to please, I always lived in fear  
That you would Force choke me, but I'm alive and here

I love it! I love it!

I got this feeling when I saw the fall of Coruscant  
I crashed my TIE into the ground.  
I watched, I let it burn.  
I picked up a crazed stormtrooper and let him surf the crowd.  
I crashed my TIE into the ground.

I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care.

You're on your oppressed road, I'm in the Hydian Way  
You want me in a line, but I am up in space.  
You're kriffin' hard to please, I always lived in fear  
That you would Force choke me, but I'm alive and here

I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it, I love it.  
I don't care. I love it!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to TheDoctorCT-21-0408, ladyofdarkstar, Lazy Luxsoka, and Admiral Mitth'raw'nuruodo for their comments!

Once again, we own nothing. *shakes head* Not even a good fake lightsaber. Just one of those cheapie plastic ones.  
Not even a fake elephant costume to use in a music video about this song. (It's rather scary, so maybe it's good we don't have one...)

**Paradise (aka Alderaan)**

When she was just a girl  
She tried to free her world  
But it blew up in her reach so  
She flew away to the deep  
And dreamed of  
Alder-alder-Alderaan, Alder-alder-Alderaan, Alder-alder-Alderaan,  
Every time she closed her eyes

When she was just a girl  
She tried to free her world  
But it blew up in her reach  
And the blasters drown out her speech,  
Life goes on, it gets so heavy  
The Empire breaks the bravest soul,  
Every tear a waterfall  
In the night the freezing night she'll close her eyes  
In the night the freezing night away she'd fly

And dreams of  
Alder-alder-Alderaan  
Alder-alder-Alderaan  
Alder-alder-Alderaan  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh

She'd dream of  
Alder-alder-Alderaan  
Alder-alder-Alderaan  
Alder-alder-Alderaan  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh

La-la-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la  
And so lying underneath those snowy skies  
She'd say, "Oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise."

This could be  
Alder-alder-Alderaan  
Alder-alder-Alderaan  
This could be  
Alder-alder-Alderaan  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh  
This could be  
Alder-alder-Alderaan  
Alder-alder-Alderaan  
This could be  
Alder-alder-Alderaan  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh


	5. Chapter 5

And heeeeeeere's another chapter! *huzzah!* *hooray!* *barbaric yawp!* (Anyone who gets this reference is awesome.)

We were temporarily going to abandon this series for "Doctor Who Song Spoofs" but could only get as far as a terrible "Barbie Girl" spoof. ("I'm an Auton girl/in an Auton world/I'm made of plastic/It's 'fantastic!'")

So that ended real quick.

Disclaimer: We do not claim to own Star Wars or Wicked. In fact, we are dis-claiming it! (Actually, we are exclaiming that we are disclaiming it. [Actually, we are explaining that we were exclaiming that we were disclaiming it.])...oh, forget it.

Defying Gravity (Luke/Yoda spoof)

Luke:

The Force has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of Yoda's twisted game.

Too late for Jedi training  
But too late to go back home  
It's time to trust my instincts,  
Close my eyes, and moan!

I'll never try defying gravity  
It cannot work, defying gravity  
This X-wing ain't defying gravity  
Water will bring me down!

Yoda:

Just stop limits accepting,  
cause someone says they're so,  
Some things, change, you cannot,  
But till you do (NOT try), you'll never know!

Long been afraid of, you have,  
Failing everything you do,  
Well, if that's fear  
It's coming, overwhelming you!

So watch me now, defying gravity  
The Force, it is defying gravity  
Believe it, I'm defying gravity  
And size won't bring me down!

Luke:

My hyperdrive's defying gravity  
Flying to Bespin, defying gravity  
I'll save my friends, defying gravity  
Vader won't bring me down!  
Bring me down!  
Ohh ohhh ohhhh!

(he might cut my hand off though...)

~FINIS~ (until the next chapter...)


End file.
